


In His Image

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [29]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Toon World, Toon reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: After being killed by Bendy, Sammy is given a whole new lease on life.(Wrote this one a while ago.)





	In His Image

A jolt of pain shot through Sammy's head as he awoke. For a moment, he thought he was in his apartment, but then he remembered the events that had occurred after he got that letter from Joey.

He hastily scrambled out of bed, looking around the unfamiliar room. Spotting the door, he tried to make his way over to it, but stumbled, just managing to catch himself before he fell to the floor. He started to pull himself up, but stopped.

_Wait..._

He looked down at his hands. Though they were no longer covered by ink, they were...simpler-looking, with rounder fingers.

_What's going on?_

"Phew, you're awake."

Looking in the direction of the voice, Sammy's eyes went wide. Standing in the doorway was a dark-haired woman, wearing a lavender strapless dress and matching high-heeled boots. What stood out about her, however, was that she appeared to be animated, albeit in a more modern style than the characters of Sillyvision.

"I'm Sara," she said. "Found you outside last night, so I brought you up. You feel okay?"

"I should be dead," Sammy muttered. "Bendy...he killed me...didn't he?"

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Bendy? You're saying you were killed by a Toon?"

"Yes," the former music director managed to say.

"Well, ah..." She rubbed the back of her neck, before letting out a sigh. "Guess there's no easy way to explain this, but when a Liveworlder gets killed by a Toon..." She pointed off to one side.

Sammy turned, and let out a loud gasp. Staring back at him from a full-body mirror was a cartoon human--one that looked exactly like him. Putting a hand to his chest, he watched as it mimicked him perfectly.

"What the &#%+?!?"

He clapped his hands over his mouth in shock. Instead of a curse, he'd made a sound like a clown's horn.

"That happens sometimes," Sara gave him a sympathetic smile. "The sound effects, I mean."

Breathing heavily, Sammy slid to the floor, clutching his head.

"I...I'm a cartoon..."

(BATIM)

After a few hours, Sammy had gotten more of a grip on himself. Feeling that more exposure to Toon World would do him good, Sara had suggested they go out.

After a short walk, they arrived outside a club called Parade, where three more Toons were waiting: a bespectacled gorilla named Simon, a slickly-dressed gecko named Josh, and a brightly-clad raven named Leilah.

"That the ex-Liveworlder?" asked Josh, putting out a cigarette on the ground.

"Liveworlder?" Sammy asked.

"The Liveworld is what we call your world," Simon explained. "It's better than calling it 'real,' since we're technically real, too."

"So, Sara, think you can do something about Max?" Leilah asked, jerking her head in the direction of a large boar, dressed in a dirty wife beater and jeans.

Sara nodded, before approaching Max. "Hey, big boy. My friends and I wanted to introduce the new guy to life here, so..."

"Sorry, babe, but y'know the rules," the boar grunted. "No ID, no entry. Yer buddy's gonna have to wait outside for ya."

He paused, before grinning. "Unless you're willing to let me cop a feel..."

"That is no way to treat a lady," snarled Sammy, shoving Max in the chest.

"Hey, hands off!"

Max slammed a meaty fist into Sammy, sending him flying into the wall. Glaring, Sara retaliated by pulling out a mallet and bringing it down on the boar's head, leaving him flat as a pancake.

"That...didn't hurt as much as I thought," Sammy murmured, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"Yeah," Josh said. "Toons can take a lot more than Liveworlders."

"Come on, boys," Sara said, beckoning them inside.

Entering the club, Sammy gazed around. Toons of all sorts were hanging out--dancing, drinking, and just having a good time. Over to the left, there was a band playing what sounded like a mix of jazz and blues.

 _It's like being in one of Sinatra's films_ , Sammy thought. _Except Old Blue-Eyes never performed for a bunch of living cartoons._

"C'mon." Sara grabbed his arm. "Let's dance."

"I-I'm not really a dancer," Sammy protested as he was dragged out onto the floor.

"Oh, relax. It's easy!"

Taking his hands, she guided him through an energetic swing, occasionally pausing to spin him. After a while, he caught on, taking the lead as the band started a new song.

"This is actually kind of fun," he laughed, dipping her low.

"Told you," Sara said as she righted herself. "I think you're gonna do just fine here."

(BATIM)

_Years later..._

Stepping through the doors of the refurbished Parade, Henry took a look around. He'd been rather surprised when he'd found himself in Toon World after his death, but since he'd been so close to Bendy and pals, he'd earned the chance to join them, much to their delight.

"Wow, look at this place!" Bendy's head rapidly turned side to side as he took in the scene. "Feels real fancy, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Henry agreed, hoisting the little devil onto one of the bar stools before taking a seat himself. "They even have music out of the fifties."

"Thank the owner," commented the bartender. "He's a big fan of this Liveworld singer, so after years of performing here, he bought the place and gave it a new look."

Onstage, Josh slid up to the microphone, giving it a couple of taps.

"Testing, testing...wow, there's way too much gecko in here!" He laughed. "I kid. Ah, one, two, three, four!"

At the piano, Simon started playing, soon joined by the other band members--an octopus and a mantis--as Josh started to sing.

" _You joined the underground cabaret today._  
( _Well hey there, tell me your name_ )  
_You try to run and tell the world_ ,  
_But you're stranded in a darkened cave_.  
( _Oh Joey, we hate you the same_ )

 _So listen up, my friend_ ,  
_There's more than meets the eye_.  
_Power up the studio_ ,  
_And bring 'em to life_.

 _Now play the beat that trickles_  
_Through the halls_ ,  
_Or else your life is nevermore_.  
_Don't worry chum_ ,  
_It's not the music that dies_.

"Not too bad, huh?"

As the song continued, Henry looked up to see Sammy sitting next to him at the bar, dressed in an immaculate suit and holding a half-full wine glass.

" _Sammy_? What are _you_ doing here?"

"If you mean in this joint, I actually own it now, believe it or not."

"No, I mean..." Henry snapped his fingers. "Oh, that's right. Dying at a Toon's hands is how most Liveworlders become Toons."

On the former animator's other side, Bendy gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh, no hard feelins, I hope."

"It's okay," Sammy said, taking a sip from his glass. "I wasn't exactly in my right mind, so I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me for the whole trying-to-sacrifice-Henry thing."

Henry smiled, giving a nod. "So, did you write this song?"


End file.
